furigamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Strap
"They couldn't make sense of her. She was so wild. So they put her in a cage." -The Voice The Strap is the second boss encountered in Furi. Along with being the only other prisoner along with The Stranger, The Strap doubles as a Guardian, equipped to stop The Stranger from proceeding further. Her battle's theme is Enraged by Carpenter Brut. Appearence The Strap is a bizarre amalgamation of organic and mechanical parts. The physique of her body implies she is a human woman, though her face is never seen. In its place is a large cannon that fires laser beams, attached to her body haphazardly through several wires and joints. She is also incapable of speaking, with the only noises she makes being grotesque high-pitched shrieks. When starting the battle The Strap is first seen tied up to some kind of wheelchair-esque device. As the battle continues she will gradually break free of her restraints, first freeing her arms allowing her to use a large energy scythe then eventually breaking out of her vehicle altogether, enabling free movement. In this state she scrambles madly across her arena's floor on her hands and knees, sometimes abruptly shifting to dazed slurring as if she is exhausted. Story Canon The Strap is another Guardian with very cryptic origins. The Voice tells The Stranger that she "came through one day, looking for something". It's unknown what she was looking for. The Voice also explains that since the no one could "make sense of her", they locked her in a cage, that being the arena she is fought in. This all occurred prior to The Stranger's appearance, whereupon The Voice says "they did even worse. Way worse. It all went so wrong." Speculation Human experiment Based on her appearence as a biomechanical creature, along with dialogue hints from The Voice, it is likely The Strap is a result of human experimentation. Her erratic hevaiour and The Voice's line of "It all went so wrong," suggest that she was a failed experiment and so was caged up in her own section of the prison and left to go insane without the intervention of the Guardians. To what purpose these experiments were meant to serve is unknown, but it could perhaps have been a means of destroying The Stranger for good. Status as a prisoner Due to the line about The Strap being locked in a cage prior to The Stranger's appearance, it seems to be implied that the prison was instead designed to keep The Strap away from the world, and The Stranger was a later addition (this is evidenced by The Strap's prison being much grander in scale than The Stranger's). This could imply that the Prison was not specifically built with the intent to house just The Stranger, but any villain in general. However, The Hand's status as a Guardian is implied to be due to his capture of The Stranger. This along with the other Guardians' little worry of The Strap escaping more likely mean that her room was designed separately by The Architect, who was later tasked with creating the rest of the prison to hold The Stranger. Battle The Strap is fought in an immense arena, far larger than any other Guardian's and only rivaled by those of The Burst and The Beat. This arena features destructible walls which can be broken by either The Strap or The Stranger, or used as cover by either party from the other's attacks. As well as walls there are also pillars. Some of these have speakers which the player can fire at, which will enrage The Strap and cause her to try and break them down, ignoring The Stranger in the process. This presents an excellent oppertunity to fire freely at her without worrying of counterattack. As The Strap progresses through her phases she will gradually break free of her restraints, in turn giving her new attacks to use. This also gradually increases her mobility, starting from fairly slow and predictable to one of the fastest bosses in the game, despite being only the second Guardian fought. A lot of The Strap's attacks involve large projectile spam and massive lasers, with the large arena and walls meant to aid in avoiding these moves. By her final phase she will constantly fire a massive laser which sweeps the entire battlefield, gradually getting faster as time passes. This is accompanied by sweeping floor beams and random projectiles. Strap.jpg|The Strap Reference Sheet Category:Guardians